Um amor qualquer
by Kanon Girl
Summary: Eles sempre foram amigos , um ato diferente pode mudar tudo , será o fim de uma amizade ou o iníco de uma amor ?‘Resposta ao Championship Cross Over.’NejixGata


Bem resposta a o** Championship Cross Over**

Personagem Gata da Alice : Cabelos ruivos curtos e repicados presos em duas tranças curtas que batem nos ombros , olhos amarelos felinos , pele branca levemente rosada, mediana , corpo atlético , pouco busto e quadris finos . Veste uma casaco listrado de rosa com roxo , com um capuz com orelhas de gato , saia de prega rosa que bate no meio das coxas , legging roxa que bate nos joelhos por baixo , tênis amarelos que batem nos tornozelos com meia rosa . Cinto de correntes folgado e um colar com pingente de gato .

Bemmm , vamos a fanfic ...

* * *

Estavam ali , ele o menino gênio o número um da turma , considerado o mais lindo e mais misterioso . E ela uma menina estranha , sorridente , sempre falando frases estranhas e nada popular ou esperta ... , grandes amigos desde sempre ... mas algo mudara . Não conseguiam se olhar nos olhos , tudo estava diferente , naquele fim de tarde , em um mirante .

- Yoo , Neji -kun

- Yoo , Kat-chan .

Silêncio completo ... a garota olhava para os pés e o garoto não sabia o que fazer . Nunca ficavam em silêncio , sempre conversavam , o que tinha de diferente naquela vez ... Por que não conseguia puxar um assunto qualquer , era como se não a conhecesse mais . Tudo por causa de um beijo estúpido , agira uma única vez por impulso e podia perder a única coisa que lhe era preciosa .

_"Estavam em um parque , Kat lhe contava empolgada , uma de suas aventuras pelas ruas sujas dos bairros mais incomuns da cidade . Ela parecia mais linda do que o normal , tirara o capuz da cabeça e soltara as tranças . Ficara tão linda , ele se sentia feio e inútil ao lado dela ... pura e encantadora ._

_-Neji e como anda sua admiradora , a Tenten ?_

_Aquela era uma brincadeira de amigo , mas o deixou bastante bravo . Não gostava de Tenten , gostava dela , da pequena gata a sua frente , queria ela o beijando ... sabia que nunca teria paz . As pessoas esperavam que ele namorasse alguém rica , educada e fina , não uma menina orfã , levada e moleca que não queria nem saber de levar a vida a sério . Mas era ela que ele preferia , era ela que ele queria , não a uma boneca ... uma menina viva ... alguém que brigasse com ele , e acima de tudo alguém que ele nunca deixaria de gostar ._

_- Kat ,você sabe que eu não gosto dela . _

_- Eu sei ... mas que ela de ama isso é a pura verdade .Você devia dar valor á ela , afinal , você não quer magoa-la . Quando nós sofremos uma desilusão amorosa é a pior coisa que pode acontecer nas nossas vidas .  
_

_Ela sorriu ..., era como se estivesse lendo a mente dele , como se soubesse suas inseguranças ... será que sempre fora assim ? Só ele que não se dera conta , será que Kat era apaixonada por ele e tentava se fazer notada , mas Neji estava tão ocupado tentado se fazer notar por ela que nem percebeu ? _

_- Kat , você gosta de alguém ?_

_Ela sorriu travessa e piscou o olho ._

_- Eu gosto de um garoto , mas ele gosta de outra garota ._

_- Ele não sabe o que está perdendo ._

_Ficou claro para ele que , ela ia falar algo . Ia se ele não houvesse capturado seus lábios antes , o beijo começou calmo . Mas quando não viu nenhuma reação do lado dela , começou a aprofunda-lo , aproveitou que ela deixara os lábios entre-abertos e começou a explorar a boca dela com a língua . Kat mantinha os dois olhos arregalados e as mãos nos ombros dele , como se quisesse afasta-lo , mas não o fazia , nem tentava , apenas ficava mais corada e arregalava mais os olhos . Quando parou Neji se afastou ofegante e a olhou , parecia mais linda do que antes .. lábios avermelhados , bochechas muito vermelhas ... parecia a visão do céu ._

_- Neji ... por que você fez isso ?_

_A voz dela soava surpresa , Neji apenas sorriu de canto , devia ter a conquistado . Não havia menina que resistisse ao seus encantos . Não havia até ela , Kat puxou o capuz , se levantou , o olhou com desprezo e falou , em um tom frio e revoltado ._

_- Achei que você fosse mais que isso Hyuuga Neji "_

Não falara com ele a semana interia , não respondera suas mensagens , nem retornara seus telefonemas , o evitara e o ignorara . Neji nunca se sentiu tão idiota , nunca fora tão infeliz e nunca quisera tanto ela ao seu lado . Se não fosse tão orgulhoso , teria pedido perdão , teria implorado se fosse presiso , tudo para te-la de volta ... mas seu orgulho o impedira , ao contrário havia feito ele ser grosso com ela . Fazer Kat concordar em vir a aquele encontro , lhe custara toda sua dignidade e mesmo assim ela viera contrariada .

- Você me perdoa ?

Ela levantou o rosto , parecia impossivél o que ela estava ouvindo , Hyuuga Neji pedindo perdão á ela , Kat Carrol ? Os olhos peroaldos dele , encotraram os amarelos dela ... e ele recebeu um sorriso .

- Como eu posso não perdoar , se você chega a pedir perdão ?

Os olhos dele brilharam , se sentia leve , se sentia completo ... apaixonadamente completo .

- Mas tem um condição .

Ela tinha o sorriso mais sapeca do mundo no rosto .

- Eu faço qualquer coisa , para você me perdoar .

- Nesse caso você deve não fazer . Você não deve se mexer .

Ela chegou perto dele , pegou os cabelos dele com firmeza puxou para um beijo famito e voraz . O moreno foi pegou de surpresa pelo gesto , incomum da ruiva . Quando ela finalmente soltou os cabelos dele e eles separaram , houve a primeria troca de olhares reais entre eles ... os mailiciosos e felinos e Kat e os felizes e perolados de Neji .

- Eu não estou entendedo nada .

- A única coisa que você presisa entender , é que eu te perdoei tanto , que aceito ser sua namorada . Mas escute isso bem , a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer vai ser mandar a Tenten para os infernos , e você vai me ajudar nisso entendido ?

- Com certeza ... eu faço qualquer coisa para a minha gata sorrir .

Ela sorriu para ele e deu um peteleco na testa dele . Depois pegou sua mão , e os dois foram andando de mãos dadas , ela sorrindo de bochecha a bochecha e ele apenas aproveitantdo o momento .

De agora em diante a vida deles , seria uma maravilha ...

uma eterna maravilha.

* * *

Bem gente essa fic está minuscula mas ok ...

Eu não vou fazer comentários ,só peço uma coisa

Reviews ...é só apertar o botãozinho roxo . Não mata ninguém e ainda me fazem feliz .

Kissus

Ja ne!


End file.
